A Day With Emmett Cullen
by Alex-Marie-1992
Summary: Emmett/Bella bonding. permanent hiatus and being taken over by frosty1974
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I, sadly do not own Twilight.**

Emmett POV.

I ran up to the front porch and rang the doorbell. Charlie answered the door. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, sir I came to pick up Bella." I said.

"And who are you?" he asked suspiciously.

"My name is Emmett, sir. I'm Edward's older brother. Bella and I are spending the day together." I said smiling thinking Bella had told him all about me.

"Oh, hmmm Bella's never mentioned you before. Your Edwin's brother?"

"Edward. So is she ready to go?" I asked trying not to laugh.

"Um, actually she's still asleep. You can go up and wake her." He said.

"Oh okay. Uh which room is hers?"I asked even though I knew exactly where it was. No need for him to know that.

"Hers is the first door on the right."

"Okay thank you sir."

"You're welcome," he said," Could you please tell Bella that I went fishing with Billy, and I'll be back later tonight?"

"Yes sir I'll tell her."

"Thanks. Well you two have fun today." He said, and with that he left and I went upstairs to wake my favorite human.

I ran up the stairs and ran into her room. I walked up to her bed and thought enviously how much I wished I could sleep. "Bella!" I said near her ear.

Bella sat straight up in her bed and I heard her heart race. Oops guess I scared her. "Good morning Bells!" I said holding back laughter.

"Emmett! What are you doing here?!" she asked.

"Well Eddiekins is off hunting and he asked me to watch you!" I said smiling.

"OH! Okay well let me get ready and we'll go!" Bella said excitedly.

She got out of bed and grabbed her toiletries and an outfit for today. She started to walk off to the bathroom when she stopped suddenly.

"What's wrong Bella?" I asked worriedly.

"Emmett…?" she asked nervously.

"Yes Bells?"

"Where are we going exactly?"

I grinned evilly. "Well my dear WE are going to the mall and seeing a movie."

I saw the scared look on her face as she thought about me and seeing a movie and how I usually get bored and start throwing popcorn and such.

"Oh dear" she said quietly.

**A/n****. Well what'd you think? It's my first fanfic, reviews would be much appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N. **Thank you guys so much for the reviews! They really meant a lot!

Disclaimer- I, Alex Something or other, do not own Twilight or any of its characters.

_"Well my dear WE are going to the mall to see a movie." _

_I saw the scared look on her face as she thought about me and seeing a movie and how__ I usually get bored and __start throwing popcorn and such._

_"Oh dear." She said quietly._

**Bella**** POV.**

I walked off to the bathroom to take a shower._'Man I hope Emmett doesn't do anything too stupid.'_ Ithought as I stepped into the shower. I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and washed my hair thinking of all the possible ways Emmett could get us into trouble at the movies. I stepped out of the shower and put on my, well Eddiekins, favorite blue blouse and a pair of comfy dark blue jeans. I didn't feel like dealing with my hair so I just brushed it and put it into a bun.

I walked down the hall and back into my bedroom to tell Emmett I was ready. He wasn't on there. _'Oh dear.'_ I thought_. 'Where could he have gone?' _

I walked downstairs, without tripping thank you very much, and called for him.

"Emmett? Where are you at?" I asked cautiously.

I heard laughter coming from the kitchen. I walked in to see what he was doing. I immediately wished I hadn't. The kitchen was a mess there was, I'm guessing that's what it was, pancake mix all over the walls, egg yolk on the floor, and something resembling a pancake on the ceiling. "EMMETT! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" I yelled.

"Well I thought you know, Edward always makes you breakfast, and I figured why couldn't I? So I tried making pancakes but I burnt the first one, then I tried doing that thing where you throw it out of the pan so it flips around, but it got stuck on the ceiling so I tried eggs but well, um that didn't work either so I just made you some cereal." He said pointing to a bowl of cereal.

I just rolled my eyes and went to eat my cereal. "Here you eat and I'll clean the kitchen then we'll go, Kay?" he said.

"Okay."

Before I even finished my cereal the entire kitchen was clean looking like nothing had ever happened. I stood up and cleaned my cereal bowl. "So what movie are we seeing?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"We are seeing a _good_ movie." He said hoisting me into his humongous jeep.

"Well what is the title of this _good _movie?" I asked.

"It is a surprise my dear Bella." He said getting in the driver's seat and helping me with the seat belt.

"Oh dear." I said. "It better not be a scary movie, because I hate scary movies they, well, scare me, and we don't want Eddiekins killing you because I have nightmares now do we?"

He frowned slightly. "Okay change of plans we are seeing a sort of good movie." He said.

I sighed slightly less afraid.

**A/N **Well what do you think? Sorry about how short it was, but I am now kind of stuck with how I want their movie going to go. Review and tell me if you've got any ideas! Much appreciated.


	3. Author's note Please read and sorry!

**A/N. No this isn't a chapter and for that I'm sorry but I was just giving you guys a heads up. I won't be able to update today or tomorrow for that matter because I'm going to Moundsville today and then tomorrow is Harry Potter 7 and I'll be reading that but AS SOON AS I'M DONE I WILL UPDATE! I promise! Once again I really am sorry for not updating in a while and I'm also sorry to get your hopes up and then find out it's a stupid Author's note. Well I shall quit rambling and hope that you all forgive me.**

**JasperXisXmineX92**


	4. I'm sorry

I feel really bad about not updating in a really long time, and when I do it's an authors note, but it's important. I don't want to make excuses but I feel I should tell you why I haven't. I have been going through family problems, starting high school, drama between myself and a "friend", my computer died on me losing what little I had on the next chapter, and most of all couldn't bring myself to write more of this story. 

In saying, well typing, this I am putting this story on premanent hiatus. I am thinking of writing an entirely different Twilight story, and I hope you will read it if I do. Anyway, if anyone want to keep my story going let me know and I will allow ONE of you to continue it. I don't really mind where you go with the story, make it an Emmett/Bella love story, or keep it brother/sister bonding, I don't mind… as long as you run what you have in mind by me it should be fine. 

Thank you for all your patience with me and I really hope you aren't too mad at me! I thank everyone for all the positive feedback I have gotten with the story. Gah I feel like some big important person stepping down from a psot or something….I just didn't want anyone mad, because I feel really bad about making you wait this long for a new chapter, and all you get is a stinkin' authors note, but it had to be done…I just couldn't bring myself to update the story…it just wasn't working for me anymore.

Thank you,

JasperXisXmineX92


	5. Chapter 5

Hey. I just posted this update to let everyone know that frosty1974 is taking over my story. Thanks to everyone who at least tried to stick with me. I apologize for giving up on this story but I'm positive frosty1974 will do an amazing job with it :] So keep an eye out on her page for the first chapter!


End file.
